Falling with you
by Madaboutagirl
Summary: Set during the S2 Finale after Supergirl saves Cat from the plane crash. SuperCat missing scene. Just a one shot for now!


The feeling of falling or rather being violently ejected from Air Force One is a vivid sensation that Cat is trying to suppress with lousy alien scotch. While she truly appreciated being saved by Supergirl, she wishes the rebel hideout could have taken over the Four Seasons instead of a seedy dive bar.

Across the room, Supergirl is discussing possible ways to subvert the Daxamite invasion with the President and several leaders of the DEO. One of whom is known officially to Cat as Alex Danvers, Acting Director of the DEO and Kara Danvers' adopted sister. If Cat wasn't already aware of the two women's connection, it would take less than five minutes in a room with them to confirm it.

And since Cat isn't part of the leadership here, she is relegated to sitting across the room and hoping that she can drink enough of this swill to make sleep possible tonight, because looking at the array of cots that are set up, it would appear that they are all bunking down together. The mere thought of sleeping in a room with twenty some other people sends an involuntary chill down her back.

* * *

To Cat's surprise, the President commanded that the few private rooms of the bar be designated for the leaders to use. The result of which put Det. Sawyer and Agent Danvers in one room with the President. And Supergirl and Cat in the other.

The small blonde tosses and turns on the too thin air mattress, no matter what position she lays in, she can't get comfortable. Of course, it also doesn't help that every time she closes her eyes and begins to drift off the sensation of falling startles her awake. She supposes that the trauma of being thrown out of the plane has triggered the memory of being tossed her off her balcony and what she is experiencing is a form of PTSD, but she doesn't intend to deal with any of that right now. Right now she needs to sleep.

Across the room, the hero appears to be dozing, but she is keenly aware of her companion's struggle in the close quarters. And as Supergirl debates on whether to address the restless elephant in the room, when suddenly Cat sits up.

"Ms Grant, is there anything I can get for you?" Supergirl asks rising up on one elbow from her own mattress.

"Uh, no. Sorry to have woken you. I just can't seem to fall asleep," Cat replies softly.

"You didn't wake me," Supergirl corrects. "And are you sure that you're okay? I can xray you again to be sure."

"No," Cat answers sharply, then much softer she adds, "It's not necessary. I'm fine."

"W-would you like to talk?" The hero asks hesitantly.

Cat sighs heavily and pulls her legs up to her chest after turning to face the hero's direction.

"I miss our talks," Supergirl offers as a way to ease them into a conversation.

"I've missed them too," Cat admits, her voice small and weary.

Supergirl takes the admission as permission to come closer. She snags her pillow and takes up position on the floor in front of the other woman.

"I suppose that you're wondering where I've been all these months?" Cat offers as a way to open up the conversation.

"If you want to tell me, than yes, I would like to know," Supergirl replies.

"Bhutan. I spent the last several month in a yurt in Bhutan," Cat admits.

The hero bursts out laughing... "Okay, okay, I get it. You don't want to tell me. W-we can talk about something else then."

"I am serious," Cat snaps causing the hero to cover her smile. Satisfied, that Supergirl is listening, she continues. "One day, I asked Siri where was the happiest place on earth and that was her answer."

"You went to Bhutan and lived in a yurt," the hero repeats skeptically.

Cat nods and doesn't laugh.

"Okay, so was she right? Was it the happiest place on earth?" Supergirl continues.

"The people there are very happy. They celebrate everything. A baby is born, they have a feast. A couple of kids kiss for the first time, they have another feast," Cat explains.

"Hmm, that sounds pretty festive. But were you happy there?" Supergirl asks and she's sure that she already knows the answer.

"To an extent, I was," Cat replies cautiously.

"I sense a but," Supergirl notes the pause in her reply.

"I wasn't truly happy, because I was alone. You see, everyone that I loved and cared about were here. That's when I realized, I didn't need to live in the happiest place on earth, I needed to be happy in my place and my place is here. I was on my way home when I stopped in DC to visit the President at her request and then the invasion happened," Cat recounts nonchalantly.

"I see. So you're staying here, in National City... will you return to CATCO?" Supergirl asks.

"I'm not sure, from what I've seen there isn't much left of CATCO at the moment," Cat points out before glancing away from the hero nervously.

Supergirl looks down and away, the remark reminds her that most of the damage to CATCO is her fault due to the invasion.

Cat returns to her companion and notes the weariness that surrounds the hero.

"I am not blaming you for the damage," Cat says immediately.

"I just, I feel so responsible for everything that's happened," Supergirl confesses.

"How could you possibly be responsible for this?" Cat questions.

"Um, so the Daxamite invaders are here to rescue their son... from me," Supergirl admits sheepishly.

"You're holding their son?" Cat blurts out in surprise.

"No, no I am dating their son. But they seem to think that I have some sort of power over him because he is choosing to stay here on earth with me, rather than go with them." Supergirl replies still a bit embarrassed.

"All of this is," Cat pauses dramatically, "Is over a boy?"

"Well it is also because I am Kryptonian and he is a Daxamite," Supergirl begins to explain.

"Please don't tell me that an intergalactic Romeo and Juliet saga is going to result in the demise of my city?" Cat groans more dramatically.

"Oh well, I guess it is sort of like that," the hero admits reluctantly. "Although in our case, Romeo's mother has kidnapped her own son and has a fleet of space ships bent on destroying me and this city," Supergirl points out.

"So where is this so-called Romeo now?" Cat questions.

He's on the ship with his parents," Supergirl replies. "Oh and Lena Luthor. Apparently after forcing her to make the transmatter portal that they used to invade us, they kidnapped her."

Cat shakes her head. "Well, no wonder you can't sleep. But you have to know that none of this is your fault. You're not responsible for other's actions," the older blonde points out.

"I appreciate that, but it's more complicated than that. You see Mon-El thinks that he is in love with me, but I don't feel the same depth of emotion for him. And when his parents came for him, I encouraged him to go with them." Supergirl admits.

"You're going to have to start at the beginning for any of this to make sense," Cat retorts.

The hero shrugs and begins to recount how she met Mon-El and ended up dating him.

"It's selfish of me to want to save them, I know." Kara blurts out at the end of her story.

"It's not selfish at all. It's human to want to save the ones you love from danger. I would expect nothing less from you Supergirl," Cat replies.

"If there is one thing that I have learned in the past year, hell, maybe the past several years, it is that it doesn't matter whether I am the Queen of all Media or some woman sitting in a yurt in Bhutan, the loneliness feels exactly the same because I was alone and shut off from the world. Human connection is a vital part of life and if we can't connect with others what are we even doing?" Cat counters.

"I don't know," Kara blurts out honestly.

"But not rescuing them means that I can save everyone right now," Supergirl points out.

"Are you positive that there isn't time for you to save them and then save us?" Cat asks, earning a shrug from the hero.

"From where I'm sitting, the people here are safe and there are two people whom you love up there who aren't. Wanting to rescue them isn't selfish Supergirl," Cat says pausing briefly to swallow her emotions, "It's everything."

"Yeah," Supergirl responds closing her eyes a moment to consider the sage advice. "Yeah," she repeats before looking over at her former boss. "Gosh Ms Grant, I have really missed this..."

Nervously, Supergirl shifts her weight from one foot to the other.

Then Cat opens her arms and smiles softly at her, immediately the hero steps into the embrace and wraps her strong arms around the smaller woman, who returns the embrace as tightly as she can.

After a few minutes, they pull apart and Supergirl speaks first. "I can't tell you how much it means to have you back, especially right now."

"I'm glad to be back, especially now," Cat replies. "Now why don't we try to get some rest, god only knows what tomorrow will bring," she exclaims.

Supergirl nods in silent agreement and returns to her mattress across the room, glancing over just to make sure that Cat settles in on her own.

* * *

A few hours later, Cat awakes abruptly as something brushes over her face. She glances around the room and spots the other mattress unoccupied. She sits up quickly and the material dangling above her now covers her face.

"Supergirl?" She mumbles as she recognizes the cape hanging down at the same time realizing that the hero is floating above her. She tugs on the cape and the hero descends, landing gently beside her. Cat sits stunned at the site of the beautiful blonde in repose, sleeping soundly despite being pulled down from aloft.

A moment later Cat finds herself wrapped up in the Kryptonian's warm embrace, not really surprised to find that the hero is a cuddler. Too tired to fight it, Cat allows herself the comfort offered and drifts back into sleep.

* * *

The sounds of people moving about is the first thing that strikes the hero as she begins to awake, the second thing she notices is that she's not alone as she awakes to find herself wrapped around a smaller being that is not her sister. It takes her another few minutes to realize that it's Cat Grant in her arms. She tries not to freak out, careful not to awake the other woman, as she carefully tries to move away from her.

"Hmmpf," Cat murmurs at the loss of contact.

"Sorry," Supergirl murmurs softly.

"Kara?" Cat mutters sleepily.

"Uh, no. It's me, uh, Supergirl," the hero replies gently.

"Oh Kara, stop." Cat mumbles rolling over and driving her face deep into the hero's neck.

The hero lays stunned by the response. Is it possible that Cat Grant has known the truth all along?

"Ms Grant," the hero says softly. "Ms Grant, it's morning and we should, uh, get up."

Cat groans and then flops onto her back. Her eyes open and then she realizes that she is in bed with Supergirl.

"Oh," she utters softly.

"I-I uh, I don't know how this happened. I am so so very sorry," Supergirl says apologizing profusely.

"Don't. It's fine," Cat replies. "You were floating around the room, so I, I hauled you in," she admits.

"You hauled me in?" Supergirl questions.

"You were up there," she says gesturing up towards the ceiling. "I, uh, I woke up to find you floating about the room, so I pulled on your cape and then you landed here."

"I landed here beside you and you were okay with that?" Supergirl asks.

"Yes, of course I was okay with it. I couldn't let you just float about the room. What kind of sleep is that?" Cat questions.

"Uh, probably the normal amount of sleep that I get?" Supergirl points out.

"Oh really?" Cat inquires. "Do you usually just float about in your sleep?"

"Uh, well actually I don't know. I don't usually have anyone around to give me feedback on it?" Kara admits.

"Well, you seemed to sleep just fine last night," Cat offers.

"Uh, yeah. Actually, I did sleep better than usual," Kara confesses.

"Good, then we'll do this again tonight." Cat replies with a self-satisfied smirk.


End file.
